Beast Boy Under the Big Top
by LoSt In DeStInY
Summary: BB gets mad at the titans and decides to take a break from them but something goes terribly wrong a strange man takes him? read on to find out Beast Boys P.O.V Rated teen for possible future chapters...
1. An old friend

Beast Boy Under the Big Top

BB gets mad at the titans and decides to take a break from them but something goes terribly wrong a strange man takes him... read on to find out Beast Boys P.O.V

"So how did this happen young man?" a counselor asked Beast Boy

" Well it all started when"

(Flash back)

"How could you do something so stupid!?" yelled Robin

"I don't know I just got..." replied Beast Boy

"You just got what! You got side tracked by Terra again didn't you?"

"Well um..."

"Well ya know what you said that last time and the time before that also!"

"Well ya know what IM SORRY!"

"Sorry isn't good enough this time. You let Slade get away for crying out loud!"

"How many times do I have to say it? **IM SORRY!!!**"

"Just... just go."

"Huh?"

"Go!"

"Go? Go were?"

"Anywhere I don't care just GO!"

"Why?"

"**GO!!!!!**"

So I packed up my things and I left. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I was going to go somewhere. I decided to check up on an old friend of mine, Katrina, but people just call her Kat for short. All went well until I got there. Her place was completely DESTROYED! I had no idea what happened then I saw a small cat lying in between two trashcans. The cat had very light blue eyes and was pure white but it was so dirty it seemed like a gray kind of a color.

"Kat? Kat is that you? What's wrong?"

The cat stood up and became a human. She had short blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and jean shorts. For shoes she had some worn out sneakers.

"Beast Boy is that you? It seems like ages since we have last seen each other!"

"Well it kind of has."

"Ya I guess your right. So how's everything?"

"Well not to good. My team has kicked me out of my house!"

"How about you?"

"Some thugs came to my house when I was gone and I don't know. When I came home it was just gone everything I owned gone! Oh Beast Boy I've missed you"

"I've missed too Kat I've missed you too"


	2. Barnum and Baylies clowns

Beast Boy Under the Big Top part 2

"Kat don't worry I'll help you out. We can start a new team all our own."

"But Beast Boy what about the titans?"

"Titans who I don't know any titans"

"Beast Boy!"

"What?"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? AHH!"

"BEAST BOY!!!!!"

"Kat HELP!!"

"Oww, where am I?"

"He's awake everyone he lives!"

When I woke up I saw a ton of faces surrounding me. They were all clowns. Just to let you know I hate clowns. But there were so many colors I was getting dizzy again.

"Who are you people?"

"We are the Barnum and Baylie's clowns. We are in the circus!"

"No I didn't know that!" He said sarcastically.

"You didn't? We saw that you could change into any animal and are bosses needed you for the show."

"But why you have the tigers?"

"Sad to say but we had to put one down because of the accident."

I couldn't believe it I was kidnapped for the circus! And these clowns were morons! Why me?

"You know I could sue you people for kidnapping me!"

"Oh hello sirs we got the boy."

"How did you get him?" Barnum asked the clowns.

"We just took him sir."

"Oh boy. Hello young man. What is your name?"


	3. The Aprentice all over again

**Beast Boy Under the Big Top**

Part 3

I do not own the titans but I do own Kat

"B-Beast Boy..."I said skiddishly. I sat up on a large metal table, looking around for any way to get away from these clowns. I turned and let my legs dangle freely off the edge.  
"Change into an animal," said Bailey, looking me up and down.  
"What one?" I asked, climbing off the table.

"Any of them, try a tiger," said Bailey again, still watching me.

I nodded and morphed into a white tiger, even though it was green when I did it. I walked around the table, nipping at the clowns feet. They would jump and yelp and run off, but I would just sit there laughing. I glanced up at Barnum and Bailey again, seeing if they would take me in or let me go.

"Good good, now a monkey," The two said at the same time.

I nodded once again and turned into a green monkey. I lept up and swung from the pipe that were on top of the cold wearhouse._Please make me morph into a mouse..._ I thought, getting an idea in my head. I continued to swing as the two made notes on my actions.

"Now,a fly?" asked Bailey. "A mouse?" asked Barnum. "Anything small..." they said in a unison again.

I got a sheepish smile on my face as they said that. Small was good, at least in this ordeal. I nodded as if I had nothing on my mind and turned into a flea. I bounced around, right out of the window, but to my dissapointment I landed right ontop of a lion. The lions eyes shot open as he turned his head and began knawing in the area I was in. I continued to jump around, finally making my way out of the thick fur. I jumped back into the room, looking around for another window. But before I had the chance they dropped a box over my head. I turned back into my true for and acted as if I was in the room the whole time. "You're hired..." they said, almost like Donald Trump off Apprentice. I rolled my eyes slightly as I forced a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I said, still holding that forced smiled on my face.

They nodded their welcome and walked back into a dark room to plan for future shows._I hope Kat will be able to find me..._ I thought, looking out the window. I then flet something against my ankle, something soft and small, almost like fur. I looked down to see a white cat, A white cat that was so dirty she looked almost like a gray color. "Kat!" I said, very excited."You found me!"

She morphed back into her normal form again and gave me a hug. "Yeah, I did," she was a calm person most of the time but she was a little ticked from earlier. She looked around only to see clowns and big red noses. "Don't you hate clowns?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah," I replied, a little embarressed. She was about to say something when the two walked in once again. "Our first show is in 2 weeks so we have to hurry and train!" said Bailey. "Who is this?" he asked,eyeing Kat now.

"This is my friend Kat," I said, putting my arm around her.

She nodded once again and looked around. She pulled off my arm and brushed off her clothes. "Can she join too?" I asked, hoping they would let her."Yeah, sure," said Barnum. I smiled happily and nodded my thanks.


	4. No! Shes my friend!

**Beast Boy Under The Big Top**

Part 4

I don't own the titans, but I do own Kat.

* * *

Though I was happy about Kat joining, she wasn't too thrilled. She had come here to get me out, not come and stay _with_ me! And that was obvious by the glare on her face...

"I...Well, I knew I---" I was cut off. Soon my cheek was stinging and she was pulling her hand away from my face. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN!" I wailed, putting a hand on my now red and hot cheek. "I was going to say I knew I wouldn't be able to get away...So I thought of the next best thing...Us being together..."

She didn't give a care. "I was us to be together...But not in here!" she snapped back, shaking her at me. My head lowered, knowing she would be mad for a while...And if you are friends with this little half-feline, thats the last thing you want...Having Kat mad at you is like...I dunno. Too bad for anything to describe it with. Its just bad.

By now, if you couldn't tell already, we were now alone and everyone was gone doing...whatever clowns and ring-leaders do. "Kat, please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean it to be like this, I swear. If I had known all of this happened I wouldn't have come to see you..The last thing I want is you to get hurt!" I finally said, looking at her with my green, pleading eyes. I hated myself so much right now its not even funny...

"Beast boy...Shut up," she said slowly, rolling her eyes. "If you hadn't come I would have been a _lonely_ homless cat..." she added, a warm smile slowly crawling onto her face once more.

That made me grin too. I guess I just had the magic touch that made her not hate me anymore...

"Now where are the beds? I'm so tiered..." she said, causing me to snap out of my trance...Well, the trance I was in while looking at her. She was perfect...in my eyes at least. That short blonde hair falling perfectly on her shoulders, those light, crystal colored eyes always looking so cute...Those legs--Woah! What am I thinking? Her legs? Cute eyes? Perfect hair? She is my best friend!

She noticed my stare, but thought I was just thinking like usual. But instead of the normal snapping in my face to get me to snap out of it, she struck a funny, but sexy in my eyes, pose. "What are you trying to do? Make me want you?" I snapped at her, angry for no apperent reason. She was reason me on purpouse and I hated it...Well, at least to me in was on purpouse.

"I'm not doing anything..." she said back softly, looking at me, her cute eyes looking sad and confused. "What're you talking about?"

I sighed, obvisously she didn't get it. "Never mind..." I mumbled, turning to walk into the room that had their beds. "We're sleeping in here..." I said. I had never really looked into the room, just knew its where we are staying. And to my disgust there was only one queen size bed...Well, maybe is disgusted her, but I was almost ha--There I go again! I hate feeling this way! Hormones screaming for her touch, her body...Ugh! The mind of a 14 year old male.

"Th-there is only one bed..." she said after a moment of trying to process what was going on.

"Yeah, I know..." I said back, looking around the room. "I'll...Just sleep at the foot of the bed..." I said slowly, turning into a dog quickly, jumping onto the bottom right hand corner, curling into a ball and closing my eyes so she could change or whatever she wanted to do...And if she was changing, I would hope I could controlle myself and not peak...I would not want another slap again.

* * *

**AN**: Whoo, slowly getting there...Should I make BB like Kat? Or should I not? -shifty eyes- Who knows what will happen...


End file.
